


Number

by TheBlazeCal



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny spots a cute photographer and uses his charm to get his number, but it takes some time to gather up the courage to actually use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciderman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciderman/gifts).



> I never wrote Spideytorch before, I am not much of a Torch fan, but well when friends tell you about their ship and you get an idea you run with it...  
> Guess I need to add fantastic four to my comic reading list.   
> Thanks Sci for helping with the dialogue!

Johnny watched the news reporter take pictures of him as he did his thing absorbing the flames of the starting fire into himself before it escalated and people would get seriously hurt. The guy was kinda cute, in the nerdish wallflower kinda way. Johnny landed casually when he finished letting his flames die out as smiled talking to the firefighters casually, watching the photographer snap a few more pictures of him.

He suppressed a smirk as he continued talking to law enforcement, before he approached taking out his most charming bad boy smirk that usually worked on the ladies as he approached the photographer, who seemed a bit nervous at that.

“Got any good action shots?”  
“...Yeah... yeah I think I did... they are for the Buggle...Spider-Man's pictures usually are more action packed though...”  
“Ooh isn't that the paper who constantly prints those menace articles? Why focus so much on the loser?”

The photographer nodded awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he gave him a faint smile. His camera dropping to his chest as he released it and rubbed the back of his head slightly.

“He sells papers Torch, don't worry though, Jonah actually likes the fantastic four, so he'll probably have you plastered on the front page as 'Real hero saves the day' or something like that.”  
“Well how about you give me your number so I can let you know when you can get more REAL hero pictures.”

The photographer turned a deep red while Johnny's seductie smile never faltered, he just hoped the cute photographer wasn't homophobic. To his surprise the man pulled out a small notebook and ripped out a page writing down his number before he handed it to him.

Johnny accepted the paper and carefully tucked it in his costume pocket that would keep it safe from his fire. He gave the photographer an other charming smile before stepping back.

“Flame on!” he let out his warning as he turned on his fire powers and flew off, back home to get some well earned rest, maybe he'd start sending a text later that night, just to test the waters.

* * *

He was staring at his phone as he was considering pressing send or not on the text he typed, he was sitting on the roof a building a while away from the baxter building, wanting to have some privacy and not be seen being all awkward and nervous as he was texting someone.

“Hey torch, what’s a handsome fella like you doin’ all on your lonesome?”  
“That’s none of your beeswax, spider-man”  
“That’s a fine how-do-ya-do! i just wanted to say you did great putting out that fire earlier. real impressive light show, pal.”  
“Glad i could show you how it’s really done, webs.”  
“You know what, i take back my compliment.”  
“What’s going on, hothead? either you’re browsing cute cat vines, or you’re a schoolgirl waiting for her crush to call back.”  
“Not that it’s any business of yours, but after last week’s incident, I've sworn off cat vines.”  
“Crush it is...and here I thought we had something unique...”  
“I don't h-... excuse me? What?”  
“I figured we had something unique flame brain.”

More than ever Johnny was annoyed with the fact that he couldn't see Spidey's face, because he really didn't like being messed with in that area. He glanced down at his screen as he tried to think of a good come back, but he didn't have one, instead he stared at the new contact he had added today, Peter Parker had been the name the photographer had written down.

“Cat got your tongue Johnny?”  
“It's so unique you won't even show me your face webs...”

As he said that he finally pressed send on his text message only to nearly drop his phone as right next to him a phone beeped almost instantly. He couldn't help but glance aside as Spider-Man pulled out his phone as he let out a satisfied huff.

“Maybe Peter Parker will have more luck.”

 


End file.
